gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Preggers
Preggers is the fourth episode of Glee's first season. Preggers sees Kurt join the football team and come out to his father. Quinn discovers she is pregnant and tells Finn the baby is his, when in fact the father is his best friend Puck. Sue Sylvester and Sandy Ryerson team up in an effort to bring down the glee club, luring away a disillusioned Rachel, who quits when Will refuses to award her a solo song. Synopsis Kurt is caught dancing to Beyonce's "Single Ladies" with Tina and Brittany by his father Burt, and claims that it is a football exercise, and that he is now part of the team. Finn helps Kurt to practice, and finds him to be a skilled kicker. Finn convinces Ken to let Kurt try out for the team. Ken is delighted to find such an asset for the team and adds Kurt as the teams' kicker. When Quinn gives Finn the "silent treatment", Quinn admits she's pregnant. Finn worries that his future prospects will be diminished by fatherhood. He asks Will to coach the football team at dancing, believing it will help them to improve, increasing his chances of securing a football scholarship. Finn confides Quinn's news to Puck, who later confronts Quinn, claiming to be the baby's father, seeing as she said she was a virgin when they had sex. Quinn rejects Puck, calling him a "Lima loser" who could never support her and the baby like Finn. Terri reveals to her sister Kendra that she experienced a hysterical pregnancy and is not really carrying Will's baby. Kendra suggests that they acquire a baby, and when Terri learns of Quinn's pregnancy from Will, she confronts her, asking questions about her pre-natal care. Sue approaches former glee club director Sandy Ryerson and enlists him in her plan to sabotage the club. She blackmails Principal Figgins into appointing Sandy as the school's new Arts director, and together they hold auditions for a school musical, hoping to entice away Rachel. Rachel feels slighted when Will awards Tina a solo song, so auditions for the musical and is given the lead role. When Will refuses to reassign the solo song to Rachel, she quits the club. The football team put their dance training into practice by performing the "Single Ladies" routine in the middle of a game, confusing and distracting the opposition, and with Kurt's help are able to win. Buoyed on by his success, Kurt comes out to his father, who tells him he knew all along and loves him just the same. Featured Music * Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It): by Beyoncé. Once by Kurt Hummel, Tina Cohen-Chang, and Brittany. The other time by the entire McKinley High football team. (Main Song) * Taking Chances: by Platinum Weird (Celine Dion version). Sung by Rachel Berry. * Tonight from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/West_Side_Story West Side Story]. Sung by Tina Cohen-Chang. * The Star-Spangled Banner by Francis Scott Key. Played at the football game. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:2010 Primetime Emmy Nominees Category:Glee Episodes Category:Episode 4 Category:Single Ladies ( Put A Ring On It ) Category:Taking Chances Category:Tonight Category:The Star-Spangled Banner Category:Season 1 Category:Noah Puckerman Category:Mike Chang Category:Matt Rutherford Category:Single Ladies ( Put A Ring On It ) Category:Taking Chances Category:Tonight Category:The Star-Spangled Banner Category:Kurt-centric